The Protectors
The Order's Founding The Protectors are an organisation of heroes that began as a religious order. The order was created by four heroes that each followed a different god, but all founders built the order in the ideals of peace and protection of the innocent. These heroes journeyed together in Ozurath during the Colossal War and just after the defeat of the Chromatic Cloud by The Rainbow where they disappeared for good. The Founding Members: *Iver Dreambrook of Helm (The Leader) *Caryarus Galanodel of Oghma *Hekax of the Draldred of Torm *Noella Farlite of Lathander The Protectors Organisation In 5998 P.D. King Kortof Wellmer sees the pain his Western Kingdom faces as violent activity from orcs, goblins and bandits is causing dismay for his people. At the wisdom of his advisor Harald Hubertus, he decides to recreate the Protectors Organisation founded by the four holy heroes. The king uses this organisation as a method to hire mercenaries, adventurers and heroes for jobs where he cannot risk the soldiers of the Blossom Army. The adventurers that enter the organisation are paid for their deeds in exterminating threats, collecting items of interest and solving conflicts in the western kingdom. They are rewarded with gold, free housing and various other rewards that could come from the king or the High Wizard. Sometimes these heroes volunteer for the good of the kingdom and city and don't require payment. To keep the heroes working hard, a ranking system was put in place to ensure competition and numerous groups aiding the king. There were 3 rankings: The Bronze Ring Rank (The Sentries) This ranking was for the majority of members, as reaching the second and third rank required true heroism and commitment to the protection of the innocent. This ranking mostly belonged to mercenaries who come by the city looking for short work or incompetent recruits. Members of this ranking are given bronze rings with a shining yellow gem, and are typically titled Sentries. Bronze Members: *Patches *Hamish the Hog and his mercenaries *Clasping Claw members *Trakition Temple monks *Piccolo and Vegeta The Silver Band Rank (The Peacekeepers) This ranking belongs to those of more heroic recognition and have helped the city against substantial threats of anarchy, assault and invasion. The members of this ranking are given silver bracelets with the same familiar shining gem, and are typically titled Peacekeepers. Silver Members *Treynor Trogdale *Francis *Stun Qei *Mio Sun *Won Sa *Matoro *Umrigg The Gold Pendant Rank (The Protectors) This is the highest ranking of the organisation which hold's Highspire's most powerful heroes to defend against high-priority threats. No member of the organisation had ever reached this ranking, but a group of men that defeated a powerful bone devil named Tolhan were deemed worthy of the position after saving the city's skin from a fiend's rule. While it is called the Protector Organisation, no one is trult titled a Protector of Highspire until reaching this position. Members of this ranking are given golden necklaces that hold the same gem as the other two. Gold Members *Ragdar Ironhouse *Queroth Onwar *Schönheit Mann Männlich *Tenak Zukanov *Norbert the Gnome *Zorxan Daardendrian